Going in reverse
by But He Hit Me First
Summary: Set over ten years after the war Hermione is just a normal middle aged witch dealing with a very normal thing, the chance for an affair. HG/LM


Going in reverse 

Hermione laid in bed. Her eyes watching the clock closely. Ron's snoring echoing not only through the room but also her mind. She wanted to scream at him to shut up, shut up, SHUT UP.

She quickly threw her legs over the side of the bed and made her way to the bathroom.

She closed the bathroom door with a click and looked at herself in the mirror.

She felt young for the first time in so long. So damn long.

Pulling off her nightgown and throwing it on to the floor she admired her body.

She stood tall still, even in her short frame.

At over 30 years old she still had the look of someone in their early 20's.

Her breasts were still perky, if not quite as much as they used to be, two children would do that to you. But they were lovely all the same.

Her stomach was mostly smooth. A slight roundness to the bottom that, if she were 100% honest with herself, was endearing.

Turning around to look at her back end she noted it too was smooth, no cellulite, only a few stretch marks.

Her hair had tamed somewhat, and turned a slightly darker hue with each child. She did not look ravaged by time as some of her old classmates did. A war and a clean-up tended to do that to people. No she was growing more beautiful with age.

Ron let out an obnoxiously loud snore, more than likely enough to wake him so he would turn over.

She was sure somewhere Harry in his sleep yelled out for Ron to shut up.

Hermione sighed letting her shoulders fall.

This had to stop.

She had to be a grown up and do what needed to be done. She was married with two lovely children and a house and in-laws and...

She thought of what her 15 year old self would say, the little know-it-all.

But good god did she not want to stop.

A small devious smile crept across her face.

She closed her eyes and remembered his touch just 12hours before.

Long blond hair filled her senses as it floated though the air making its scent waft towards her like a childhood cartoon. His steel cold eyes locked onto her and she blushed.

Lucius Malfoy made her blush.

He slid over to her, the people at the ministry parting like the sea.

She shuddered at the thought.

"Ms. Grainger." Smirk "How wonderful to see you out in public." Huge smirk.

She had steeled herself, bringing her self to her full height.

"Why yes, Mr. Malfoy, it is quite good to see you as well, out and about as it were. Fighting what time is hitting you with.. yes?"

His glare made her shift. Thank goodness for covering robes.

"I was wondering, Mr. Malfoy, if I may have a word with you in private... to go over the last quarters growth in the south... of London that is."

Two, she thought, could play at that game.

He knew his coldness did nothing but heat her up. His eyes drove her insane.

So he used them to play with her often.

They would be in a board meeting talking about something she cared very much for and he would flip on a switch with his eyes and make her melt.

She, she supposed, could do just about the same with her words.

When she spoke of softness and warmth he would shift in his seat.

At one time over a dinner meeting she swore she had him moaning while she described how wonderful the dessert was.

He led her to the nearest office that either one of them had, his, and sealed the door behind them.

He approached her, held her fast with his eyes.

He moved in close but not touching.

He grabbed her head and laid his against her cheek.

"Do you understand Ms. Grainger what you do to me? How much you truly ignite me, to the point where I happen to glace at you when we are in a meeting and suddenly all I can see is you?"

Hermione breathed in quite deep.

This was exhilarating.

The most beautiful and powerful man she had ever met was tell her what she did to him, if only he could feel what she felt.

"I want you Ms. Grainger. I want you in my bed, I want you at my table, I want you in this office. Are you getting the picture Ms. Grainger.?"

She moaned into his ear. Yes, yes she knew.

"I take it you want that as well then. Yes?"

She gave another answering moan.

"Then all you must do,"

He moved their heads now so they were eye to eye, foreheads touching, lips but a bit apart.

"is get rid of this husband business."

With that he pulled away quickly. The warmth that had built up between the two of them was replaced with coldness that chilled her body. He walked out of the office, leaving her standing looking at where he had been.

Hermione opened her eyes, realizing that the cold was not only in her mind but that the chilliness of the bathroom had seeped into her skin.

She grabbed her nightgown to put back on. But she couldn't do it. She had to look at her naked self and decide, right then and there, what she was going to do about this husband and Malfoy business.

AN - So here is my first story in... oh almost an entire year. I hope it works and that it is well received. I have no beta so here's hoping there isn't too many mistakes. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
